


Nuestro quinto año en Hogwarts (Mérula x Male Reader)

by Max_Grooves, sgaywalker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Bóvedas malditas, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Merula is a hater, Por qué sale en inglés si yo lo he escrito en español eh, Ravenclaw, Slow Burn, spanish fic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Grooves/pseuds/Max_Grooves, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgaywalker/pseuds/sgaywalker
Summary: -Genial, ¿vienes a reírte de lo que hizo tu amigo Ben o a hablarme de tus sueños otra vez? Porque sinceramente no...-Vengo a estar contigo -la interrumpes, sonriendo mientras coges un pastelito de cabello de ángel y te lo llevas a la boca.Mérula te mira como si fuera una trampa o una broma, piensas que está a punto de mandarte al confín del mundo o de soltar alguno de sus comentarios, pero en lugar de eso suspira.Es una mierda de summary pero no me juzguéis, es mi primerito día.





	1. El quinto año en Hogwarts.

Aquella mañana, en el andén del expreso 9 y 3/4, las familias se congregaban frente al tren, terminando despedidas, cargando maletas e incluso repasando el cabello de algunos de sus hijos. Tu madre, Elena, terminaba de decirte lo mucho que te iba a echar de menos, mientras tu padre, Máx, sonreía y la abrazaba por los hombros. A pesar de ser tu quinto año, la despedida siempre era lo más difícil, y tanto a tus padres como a ti mismo os costaba no dejar escapar alguna lágrima por la separación.

 

Recuerdas, mientras subes tu baúl al tren y dices adiós con la mano, las veces en las que ibas a despedir a tu hermano, Jacob, al andén, y tu mirada se ensombrece unos instantes. Jacob ha sido una figura presente desde que entraste a Hogwarts, donde todos te miraban mal por él y por lo que hizo. 

Dándole vueltas al tema, comienzas a buscar un compartimento donde poder sentarte, lejos de los niños de primer año y del barullo que montan. Una voz familiar, con un marcado acento inglés, te lleva hasta el compartimento 21-E, en el cual se encuentra Rowan Khanna, tu mejor amigo. 

Sonríes, dejando a Jacob a un lado, y te sientas frente a él, contento de verle y de compartir un par de anécdotas.

-Este verano mis padres han decidido cambiar el tejado del granero, así que durante una semana entera pude dormir en el desván, donde mi padre guarda la paja, y ver un montón de constelaciones nuevas. También me regalaron un libro de hechizos al volver, pero lo tengo en el baúl.

Antes de que puedas contestar la puerta se ha vuelto a abrir y Penny Haywood se lanza a saludaos a los dos. Ella es Hufflepuf pero igualmente se queda con vosotros a pasar el viaje.

-Nosotros no hicimos mucho-admites, encogiendo los hombros- Mi padre quiso enseñarme un par de criaturas mágicas del jardín pero sólo conseguimos picaduras de mosquitos.

Penny, que se ha sentado al lado de Rowan, se ríe. Rowan, por su parte, mira hacia la puerta y espera a que los sonidos del tren ahoguen la charla para preguntar:

-¿Habéis oído lo de Mérula Snyde?

Frunces el ceño. Mérula lleva molestándote y compitiendo contigo desde el primer año, constantemente batiéndose por ver quién era el mejor. A pesar de eso, os habéis ayudado en alguna ocasión en clase de pociones, pero la rivalidad late aún con fuerza. 

-Sí -suspira Penny- Se lo tiene merecido por ser tan mala.

No sabes nada del tema, y prefieres no preguntar o hacer comentarios. Es cierto que Mérula puede llegar a ser cruel, pero no crees que nadie se merezca nada malo. Ellos continúan hablando pero tú te sumes en un trance que te lleva al primer año, a aquel encuentro prohibido en el pasillo donde Mérula te confesó que ella también buscaba las bóvedas, como Jacob. Sus ojos violetas brillaban como el fuego y recuerdas que te encogió un poco el corazón. Pronto, te sientes arrastrado a los brazos del sueño.

Corres sin saber a dónde. Oyes voces, voces que no sabes de dónde vienen. Todo está oscuro, pero atinas a ver el esbozo de un figura encapuchada que te da la espalda. Gritas, porque sabes quién es, y él se da la vuelta, sonriente.

\- Un placer verte, hermanito.

Tragas saliva, quieres hablar pero tu lengua no se mueve, y de tus labios no sale nada.

\- ¡ MÁX ! 

Te despiertas con una película de sudor frío adherida a tu piel. Rowan, con el ceño fruncido, deja de zarandearte y vuelve a su asiento. Penny te mira preocupada.

\- Lo siento, he vuelto a tener ese tipo de sueños -te excusas, levantándote y saliendo del compartimento al pasillo.

Ya es tarde y no debe quedar mucho para llegar a Hogwarts, la luz del ocaso se deshace en el horizonte. Buscas el baño semi a tientas, palpando la oscuridad en busca de la maneta. Al entrar, te refrescas la cara, suspiras e intentas calmarte. Sólo era un sueño, como esos que llevas teniendo 5 años. Nunca pasa nada, son sólo sueños, te dices a ti mismo. Pero en tu interior la duda pregunta "¿y si es algo más?" y por mucho que intentes ignorarlo, empieza a corroerte.

Vuelves al pasillo vacío, donde los murmullos de los compartimentos y los traqueteos de la máquina de vapor te distraen. Avanzas y avanzas hasta el 21-E, donde Rowan y Penny se callan cuando entras. Suspiras. Toca escucharlo otra vez.

-Deberías hablar de esto con Dumbledore- te dice Penny

-O con tus padres-prosigue Rowan.

Dejas de escucharles y te limitas a asentir. Sólo quieres olvidarlo, hacer como que nunca ha pasado, dejar de ser el hermano de un loco. 

Miras por la ventana. Todo está oscuro, pero a lo lejos se reflejan, por fin, los torreones del castillo. Hogwarts aguarda tu llegada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Pensaba subir más partes la semana pasada, pero estoy de entregas y no doy para más. A partir del 14 de Junio prometo subir más seguido! Espero que os esté gustando mucho y que os animéis a seguir leyendo.

Una vez has llegado a la orilla del lago, soportando la incesante charla de Penny y Rowan sobre lo que deberías hacer con tus sueños, decides quedarte un poco más atrás. Ves pasar a todos los demás estudiantes: Rowan, Arumi, Penny, Tonks, Tulip Karasu y hasta a Ben, con su grupito de amigos de Gryffindor, que te saludan y vitorean. Te hacen sentir incómodo y miras hacia atrás, donde sólo un alumno más permanece observando. La reconoces enseguida, Mérula Snyde.

-¿Qué miras, Grooves? ¿No te apetece celebrar con tus amigos los leones?

Suspiras. Cómo no, un comentario sarcástico para mejorar tus ánimos.

\- No, Mérula -respondes, poniendo los ojos en blanco y echando a andar a su lado.

\- No necesito un escolta, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

\- Lo sé. Sólo cállate de una vez.

Mérula sonríe, habiendo conseguido su propósito de molestarte, y no vuelve a decir nada. Os sentáis juntos en la última barca, con la linterna relampagueando en las aguas del lago negro, y el resto de ellas como puntitos amarillos recortados en la distancia.

Todos os esperan en la otra orilla. Saltas del bote tú primero, tendiéndole la mano a Mérula, quien simplemente la ignora y sale sola. Te encogesde hombros ante los Slytherin riéndose e intentas mezclarte con la muchedumbre. La ceremonia del sombrero está a punto de empezar, pero te parece más importante el hecho de que para cenar hoy hagan de todo. Te crujen las tripas y la cabeza se te ha embotado, lo único que se te antoja es comer hasta ponerte verde y dormir hasta mañana.

 

La sala común de Ravenclaw está vacía cuando llegas. Has comido todo lo que has podido y después te excusaste para llegar a tu habitación, donde tu baúl ya está a los pies de la cama. En la cama de al lado, ves el de Rowan. Te quitas el uniforme, te lavas los dientes y te metes en la cama, cerrando las cortinas. Tus párpados están tan cansados que no consigues mantenerlos abiertos media hora más, y, al fin, te duermes.

Mérula te mira con los ojos violetas envueltos en sombra oscura. La linterna desata un brillo en su mirada que hace que tu corazón haga un salto mortal. Tragas saliva, no sólo por lo cerca que está, sino porque acabas de darte cuenta de que estáis solos. Solos en mitad del Lago Negro. No hay castillo, no hay otras barcas, no hay nadie. Mérula, que cada vez está más cerca, y tú flotáis en aguas oscuras como petróleo.

\- Grooves -la oyes decir.

Levantas la mirada hacia ella, cuya expresión ha pasado al puro terror. Te fijas en los alrededores, en el agua que de pronto parece cobrar vida y subirse por la barca. Miras a todos lados, buscando ayuda, pero sólo lo encuentras a él. A Jacob, que os mira desde la distancia. 

-¡Máx! 

Oír tu nombre de los labios de Mérula hace que reacciones. Te lanzas hacia ella y la sujetas, apartando las manos de agua que empezaban a agarrarla.

No ves otra salida. No hay salida. Con una mirada a Mérula, sabes que no vais a contarlo. Hasta ella tiene miedo y ha dejado de lado la chulería. 

\- No te preocupes hermanito, esto es sólo un vistazo a lo que te podría haber pasado hoy- la voz burlona de Jacob resuena en la distancia- Tomáoslo como un advertencia: dejad las bóvedas en paz.

 

Al despertarte miras la hora en el reloj. Las cuatro de la mañana. Suspiras y te masajeas las sienes. Todo el mundo duerme, pero pronto sonará la alarma y el caos se apoderará de la sala común. Decides adelantarte: abres tu baúl para coger el uniforme limpio, ropa interior, una toalla y el cepillo de dientes. Lo colocas todo en el baño y te das una ducha caliente. Tus músculos se relajan, pero tu cabeza aún no consigue creer que estás a salvo. Cierras los ojos y aún puedes ver la expresión de puro terror de Mérula.

Te enjabonas, dejas que al agua caliente te dé en la cara y pasas de pronto a la fría para despertarte. Sales, te lías la toalla a la cintura y te lavas los dientes. Todo está bien, te repites. Sólo era una pesadilla.

Antes de las cinco, tú ya has puesto rumbo al comedor, sin esperar a Rowan. No tienes ganas de hablar con nadie, ni ánimos. Poca gente hay tan temprano en las mesas, pero a lo lejos distingues el cabello revuelto de tu rival. Pareciera estar evitándote, y lo agradeces.

Te sientas a tomar pastelitos de canela y zumo de calabaza, dejando a un lado las comidas grasientas y pesadas. No tienes ninguna gana de toparte con nadie, sólo de empezar las clases. Rowan, que llega cuando tú te vas, te mira con desaprobación.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Siento haber estado tan, tan ausente. Han pasado mil cosas en estos 14 días que he estado desaparecido, aunque prometí que volvería el 14. Soy un desastre, sí xD Lo siento mucho, intentaré que no pase tanto tiempo entre post y post pero no puedo prometeos nada! Feliz orgullo y disfrutad del capítulo!!!

Hoy no estás de humor. No quieres hablar con nadie de tus sueños ni de este comienzo en Hogwarts con tan mal pie. Coges tu bolsa y miras el horario que han colgado en la sala común. Historia de la magia aparece de las primeras asignaturas, con los de Hufflepuf. Casi pones los ojos en blanco pensando en la tabarra que te van a dar Rowan y Penny, como si no fuera suficiente escuchar al fantasma, literal, del profesor Binns durante una hora y media. Pones rumbo al aula 4F, con una desgana horrible.

Rowan te alcanza en la puerta.

-Hey, ¿pasa algo? Te he visto esta mañana en el comedor pero ya te ibas. Tienes mala cara, ¿has vuelto a tener pesadillas? -te pregunta, agarrándote del brazo para que no entres al aula.

-Hmm no, no es eso. Es que anoche comí demasiado y no he dormido bien, estoy de mal humor. Se me pasará a lo largo del día, no te preocupes. -le tranquilizas, sabiendo que Rowan no te cuestionará.

Asiente, y los dos entráis a clase. Tú te sientas entre Rowan y Arumi, en la grada de la izquierda. A los de Hufflepuf les corresponde la de la derecha, y ves a Penny saludándote enérgicamente. Le devuelves el saludo, sin muchos ánimos, y abres tu libro de Historia de la Magia.

Te encantaría enterarte de la interesante guerra de los gigantes que ocupará todo el año y entrará en los TIMOs pero tu mente no está de acuerdo y decide que es mejor revivir el sueño de anoche, tan vívido como puede. Recuerdas el agua y lo fría que estaba como si realmente te hubieras caído en ella, recuerdas las manos de Mérula en tu espalda rígidas del miedo, el pulso te latía en las sienes y las palabras se te helaban en la boca. El miedo te atenazaba las piernas y no....

-Grooves, ¿le importaría continuar la lección? -te interrumpe el ente etéreo.

Tragas saliva, ¿Qué es lo último que ha dicho? Ves a Rowan hacerte un gesto con una sonrisa cómplica y sigues leyendo el párrafo hasta terminarlo. El profesor Binns te da 10 puntos para Ravenclaw y prosigue. 

Tu sueño vuelve a entrar en tu cabeza, pero esta vez no se centra en Jacob, sino en Mérula. Frunces levemente el ceño. Recuerdas que estabais los dos solos en el lago, con la luz de la linteran y nada más para ver, pero no recuerdas que estuviera tan cerca de ti, ni que sus ojos fueran tan grandes y brillantes. De hecho, ni siquiera te habrías fijado en ellos de no ser por este sueño. Tenías que admitir que tenía unos ojos peculiares y bonitos, y que el hecho de que estuviera tan cerca y no saltases al agua ya era un logro. Ríes en tu interior con tu propia broma. Si Rowan te escuchase decir eso llamaría a la señora Pompfrey para que te tomase la temperatura.

-Máx -te dice Arumi, sacándote del ensueño.

-¿Sí? Perdona, estaba distraído -te excusas rápidamente.

-Simplemente quería decirte que este año tanto Rowan como yo somos prefectos, y que nos gustaría reunir a todos los alumnos de Ravenclaw en la sala común después de la cena para discutir las normas y eso, así que por favor no faltes.

Sonríes y le aseguras que no faltarás. Arumi se recoloca las gafas y recoge sus libros para irse y tú te vuelves a mirar a Rowan.

-¿Qué clase tenemos ahora? -le dices.

Él te mira, divertido, como esperando que tú supieras la respuesta.

-Pociones, con Slytherin.

 

Oh, mierda.

 

Mientras Rowan y Arumi charlan tú sólo piensas en las pocas ganas que tienes de encontrarte con Mérula. Subís a vuestra sala común para dejar los libros y los apuntes y tomar de vuestros baúles lo necesario para Pociones. Lo preparas todo de manera organizada en tu bolsa, y añades un para de bolsitas de ingredientes extra, por si acaso. El libro es el mismo que el de los años anteriores, así que no te preocupas. Tú mismo miraste los capítulos de este año en verano, sabes a lo que te enfrentas y estás preparado. 

O eso te dices, porque cuando ves a Mérula llegar y ella ni te mira, sabes que algo va mal. Esperabas un comentario, un insulto, una mirada de odio. Pero no, pasa por tu lado como si quisiera pensar que no estás, incluso se tensa al hacerlo. Rowan se fija también, pero no dice nada.

Hora y media. Sólo son 90 minutos, te dices, queriendo calcular mentalmente el tiempo que llevas. No puedes, todos los relojes que hay son de arena y están sin uso. Sacas tu caldero y lo colocas entre Mérula y tú, Arumi y Rowan comparten uno también, es normal. Snape entra y te mira con desprecio.

-Vaya Grooves, otro año que no te expulsan -comenta. Algunos Slytherins se ríen, Mérula no.

Sacas los ingredientes y el libro de la bolsa y lo abres entre vosotros dos. Ella te mira como si estuvieras loco, pero igualmente se acerca a seguir la lección contigo. Snape, con un par de movimientos de varita, comienza a enseñar los pasos a seguir para un remedio curativo.

-Pst, Mérula -susurras, rezando porque Snape no te oiga y te haga perder los 10 puntos.

Mérula no se inmuta, sigue mirando y tomando notas, hasta que le tocas el dorso de la mano, entonces te mira.

-Tú también has tenido el sueño, ¿verdad?-le dices, muy serio.

Empalidece al momento, como si hubieras sacado algún trapo sucio sobre ella, pero intenta mantener la calma blandiendo una de sus sonrisas ladinas.

-No, Grooves, aquí tú y tu hermano sois los únicos locos.

Suspiras y pones los ojos en blanco, sigues tomando notas. Una vez Snape ha terminado de explicar, vas a pesar tus ingredientes y dejas el libro a Mérula para que repase si lo necesita. Pesas el bazo de murciélago y un poco de ortigas secas, luego los mezclas todo en el mortero y vuelves a tu mesa. Mérula te devuelve el libro y se acerca al armario de ingredientes.

Revisando la hoja, encuentras en su estilizada caligrafía el siguiente mensaje: 

"Espérame al salir de clase y te lo contaré todo".

El miedo se hace presente y te ata el estómago como una soga.


End file.
